


[fanvid] Take Me to Church

by sbisque



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 3rd 'Constantine' fan video. It's all about John Constantine (the very sexy Matt Ryan) from the cancelled too soon tv series 'Constantine'. This video has a very different atmosphere/feel than my last video where I used this same song (for the film 'Release'), but then it tells an entirely different kind of story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fanvid] Take Me to Church

**Author's Note:**

> A video made by request.


End file.
